A Fine Performance
by ThePowerOfVoodoo
Summary: Will has something on his mind. Or rather, someone. I'm sure his psychiatrist can help with it. HANNIGRAM ONESHOT. PWP. RATED M FOR A REASON! M/M SLASH


_**A/N: First Hannibal fic! so, first hannigram fic as well. I apologise if they seem out of character occasionally, it's very difficult to write pure smut and keep them in character! XD Anyway..enjoy :)**_

* * *

"Is something bothering you, Will?" Hannibal asked the man opposite him who seemed to be staring into space. Will almost jumped at the sound of Hannibal's voice breaking the silence.

"Hm...? Oh, No, No..." his eyes flicked up over 's form, but he awkwardly looked away quickly and then stood up, shoving his hands into his pockets and walking slowly around the back of his chair, just pacing.

"You're sure about that?" Hannibal asked him again, voice calm and gentle. Will was clearly not telling his psychiatrist something, something that was bothering him. Will, who was now leaning against the ladder in the far corner of the room, let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes, not responding to Hannibal's question. Silently, the doctor got to his feet and followed Will across the room, standing almost directly behind the shorter man. There was silence for another few moments.

"It's just-" Will turned round and, not knowing that Hannibal was now standing right behind him, practically bumped into the man.

"Just...what?" Hannibal asked, not even fazed by the extremely small amount of space that was now separating them.

"I-I...Uhm..." he stumbled over his own words, his mind forgetting all knowledge of how to speak as his blue-green eyes locked with Hannibal's rather mesmerising brown ones. He couldn't hide it any more, certainly not after a light blush spread across his cheeks. If it was possible (which it must have been), Hannibal moved ever so slightly closer although he stayed silent. Will found himself not able to look away and before he knew it, he'd closed the small gap between them and pressed his lips to Hannibal's. It wasn't an invasive, needy kiss, but it was gentle and soft; unsure. As much as he was enjoying it, Will suddenly pulled back and pressed himself against the ladder.

"I-I'm sorry...I don't know what came over me. Oh, God..." the criminal profiler put his head in his hands, feeling awfully ashamed of himself for doing such a thing. It was only when he felt a hand on his arm did he look up and see that Dr Lecter's face wasn't angry or offended, but actually quite the opposite.

"I assume that was what has been bothering you?"

"I-I um..." before Will could even finish his sentence he found that his lips were once again locked to Hannibal's as he was kissed again. This time, it was deeper and more eager. One of Hannibal's hands moved to Will's neck to pull him closer, whilst Will wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck, his hands tangling in light brown, almost grey, hair. He felt Hannibal's tongue slip past his lips and suddenly they were both fighting for dominance, although Will seemed to be losing the battle. He moaned into the other man's mouth eagerly.

"I think...we're both wearing far too much clothing." Hannibal mumbled against Will's lips. In response, Will just nodded breathlessly and he immediately shrugged his jacket off onto the floor, his shirt quickly following after he managed to undo all the buttons with fumbling fingers. Hannibal roamed his eyes appreciatively over Will's now exposed torso and absent mindedly licked his lips. The small action turned Will on even more and he felt himself grow harder in his jeans. Hannibal noticed his growing discomfort and (ignoring his own growing need), moved his hands down to undo Will's jeans. After kicking off his shoes, Will's clothes were in a messy pile on the floor and his cheeks were stained a light pink colour.

"I like it when you get embarrassed..." Hannibal said quietly, more as a passing comment than anything else. He moved his lips down to Will's neck and nipped along his jawline, moving down further to suck at a particularly sensitive spot whilst his hands roamed over the exposed, warm flesh of Will's back. This elicted a moan from him and he just suddenly thought; _'Am I about to have sex with Dr Lecter in his office?'_ He wasn't afraid to admit to himself that the thought alone sent shivers down his spine. Following that, his hands went to push Hannibal's jacket from his shoulders, but the psychiatrist grabbed his wrists gently to stop him, lifting his head back up.

"If you wouldn't mind, I prefer to undress myself." Will raised an eyebrow at this, and suddenly a thought came to his head.

"Can I...watch?" A smirk appeared on Hannibal's face.

"I was rather hoping you would say that. Sit." He gestured to one of the chairs closest to them and Will obediently sat in it, his erection clearly showing through the thin white cotton of his underwear. Turning to face him, but not looking at him, Hannibal began to undress. It was like everything he did; a performance, and perfectly executed. He began by undoing the buttons on his jacket, kicking off his shoes at the same time, and then pulling the garment off his shoulders. His waistcoat shortly followed, both items of clothing now hung over the back of another chair. Will felt his mouth beginning to water as Hannibal began to undo the buttons on his crisp white shirt, careful hands loosening the buttons of his shirt cuffs. Soon enough, that was also thrown over the back of the chair and Will was able to gaze lustfully at Dr Lecter's beautifully muscled torso. How the hell the man got time to work out, he'd never know.

"Enjoying the show, I see." Hannibal said slyly without even looking. Will only nodded, not able to respond as Hannibal unbuckled his belt and slid his trousers purposefully slowly down his legs. Will began palming his own rock hard length through his underwear as his gaze shifted down to marvel at Hannibal's straining erection through tight black cotton briefs. Soon enough, both Hannibal and Will were left in just their underwear, and Will could now see how much physically bigger Hannibal was compared to him, in terms of muscle and height. It only got him more aroused. By this point, both men were throbbing and desperate for some attention, so to speed things up (and much to Will's surprise), Hannibal dropped to his knees in front of where he was sitting. He dragged Will's hand out of the way and leaned down to press an open mouthed, wet kiss to Will's leaking erection through the material of his underwear.

"O-Oh..." he let out a breathy moan, one of his hands moving to tangle in Hannibal's hair again. Hannibal's fingers hooked under the waistband of the cotton underwear and quickly pulled them down, exposing Will's throbbing cock to him. He tentatively flicked out his tongue and licked the head, causing the fingers in his hair to tighten their grip. Taking this as a sign to carry on, Hannibal took the entire head into his mouth and sucked gently. Will responded with a groan and he couldn't really believe how skilled Hannibal was with his tongue, although it didn't really surprise him, if he was honest. Hannibal took more of Will into his mouth, teasing him simultaneously with his tongue and forgetting about his own growing need for the time being. Will was using all his strength just to refrain from fucking the mouth that was on him, and his hands were tugging at the thick strands of Hannibal's hair, which made him groan, and the vibrations felt amazing.

"Oh, God..." Will moaned deeply. Looking down, he admired how the dimming light from outside cast shadows on Hannibal's face, his distinct cheekbones and jaw line standing out beautifully. Will's head then fell back against the back of the chair. He could feel himself building rapidly, when suddenly it was gone. He looked down again only to find Hannibal smiling up at him, lips pink and slightly swollen. He opened his mouth to say something when Hannibal cut him off.

"We don't want it to be over before it's started, do we, Will?" he said, voice sounding like melted dark chocolate mixed with honey.

"No." Will responded breathlessly. He suddenly had an overwhelming urge to kiss the man kneeling in front of him, and Hannibal seemed to read his mind because that's exactly what happened. Leaning up, Hannibal pressed his lips to Will's hungrily and big, strong hands found their way into Will's messy curls. Will trailed his lips suddenly across to Hannibal's ear.

"Are you _going_ to fuck me or not, Dr Lecter?" he whispered huskily.

"Please...Call me Hannibal." He smirked and then got to his feet, pulling Will with him and then leading him across to the desk. Will maintained a slightly confused expression, but he got the just of things when Hannibal suddenly wiped everything that was on his desk onto the floor with one sweep of his arm, sending sheets of paper and a couple of books onto the floor. Hannibal pressed one hand to the small of Will's back, directing him gently. Will didn't need further instruction and so he bent himself over the desk, the cool wood surface sending shivers down his spine. Hannibal smiled, before moving over to his jacket and pulling out of it a condom and a small packet of lube. Of course, he'd known the moment Will had stepped into his office what had been on his mind, so he'd immediately prepared himself for the inevitable.

Hannibal quickly returned to Will who was still bent over his desk. He paused to admire his slender form and was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to sit at his desk again without getting slightly aroused. Will listened as a foil packet was ripped open and the smell of latex filled the air around them. He tilted his head and watched behind him as Hannibal rolled the condom onto himself.

"No peeking, Mr Graham." His tone was commanding, and Will immediately obeyed, turning back around and deliberately lifted his hips up. He was rewarded with a short, sharp slap on his arse. Hannibal tore open the small packet of lube, squeezing some onto two of his fingers and the majority of it onto his own cock. He proceeded to gently place his two lubricated fingers at Will's tight entrance and his breath hitched at the feeling.

"Relax..."

Hannibal's tone soothed him and he relaxed. Catching him slightly off guard, Hannibal took the opportunity and pushed one of his fingers in. Will let out a ragged breath and after adjusting he moved back against the slender finger inside of him. Hannibal added another slowly and then began to scissor his two fingers, stretching Will open. He purposely brushed against the man's prostate and smirked when Will arched his back and moaned lightly.

"P-Please..." he mumbled quietly.

"I'm sorry, William, I can't hear you, say again?" he brushed against his prostate again and Will cried out desperately.

"Fuck me!"

"Ah, That's better." Hannibal smirked, pulling his fingers out of Will and proceeding to line up his rock hard cock to Will's entrance. His strong hands gripped Will's hips and he waited a moment longer before snapping his hips forward and pushing all the way in to his hilt. Both men groaned simultaneously and Hannibal hesitated to allow Will to adjust to him.  
"Move...Please." Will half begged him and Hannibal happily obliged, beginning to move in and out of him. He picked up his pace, his hands gripping Will's hips hard enough to leave bruises (which he was hoping would happen). Will cried out when Hannibal's thrusts hit his prostate every time and he was very quickly building.

"Oh, H-Hannibal..." he moaned, gripping the desk with white knuckles. They were both so close to their climax already, Hannibal could feel it, so he reached round and began to pump Will's cock in time with his thrusts. Will's legs felt like they were jelly and he suddenly saw stars as he fell tumbling over the edge. He came hard, back arching as he cried out Hannibal's name over and over. The psychiatrist couldn't hold on any longer and when he felt Will clenching around him he groaned, his head falling back as he arched into Will. After waiting a minute or two, he slowly pulled out of Will (who was breathing hard and practically passed out on the desk) and pulled off the condom, throwing it into a nearby bin. He pulled Will up by his shoulders and led him across to the sofa that was in the corner of the room, pushing him down so he was lying on it.

"I'll be right back..." he then disappeared into another room, and soon returned with a large blanket. Will gave him a weak, tired smile. Hannibal sat next to him and wrapped the blanket around them both before laying back, Will's head moving to rest on the Hannibal's chest.

"That was...Well, I um..." he cleared his throat awkwardly. "Yes." He chuckled softly and Hannibal smiled.

"Yes, It was"


End file.
